1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telescoping ball bearing drawer slides and relates more particularly to a drawer slide section for 2-member slides to permit full extension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To achieve full extension of a drawer, if one assumes that the drawer depth is the same depth as the cabinet depth and that therefore the slide length is practically the length as the drawer depth, one requires a minimum of three telescoping slide sections to achieve full extension of the drawer, which means that the rear point of the drawer which is in line with the furthest rear point of the slide would need to be slightly to the front of the slide length or stationary slide section length as fully extended.
Therefore, a 2-member slide under the above circumstances could only extend the drawer somewhere 3/4 maximum because the last quarter of the sliding section needs to be contained within the stationary slide section and thus that portion of the drawer depth would not be fully extended.
A 3-section slide mechanism is substantially more expensive to manufacture than a 2-member slide. Also, there is a problem in providing means for removing a drawer from the slide mechanisms and replacing same.